Mi Heroína
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: SongFic La vida da muchas vueltas, puedes asumir todos los riesgos de tu vida? R


_**Mi Heroína**_

Una tarde como otra cualquiera, volvía a su casa, si es que a aquello podía llamársele casa. Un pequeño y andrajoso apartamento a las afueras de Tokio, en el que tan sólo contaba con la compañía de dos pequeños gatitos, que estaban con él desde que se mudó allí y que eran lo único que le quedaba, sin contar a su mejor amiga.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la primera vez y ya no se parecían en absoluto a aquella primera vez. Cuando todo comenzó con ella, todo eran risas, diversión y buenos ratos, pero siempre que intentaba alejarse de ella, de manera consciente o inconsciente, le resultaba tan doloroso que se veía obligado a volver a sus brazos.

Todo comenzó como un simple juego, de vez en cuando se juntaba con los colegas y se la repartían para pasar el rato, pero cada se volvió más y más adictivo y la quería toda para él, dejando de lado a sus colegas y a sus auténticos amigos, que se preocupaban por todo lo que ella estaba causando en él.

Cuando estaba con ella nunca estaba solo, siempre tenía a alguien junto a él, con quien reía hasta no poder más y con quien el tiempo no pasaba, pero siempre despertaba igual de solo y nadie estaba con él, con él sólo estaban los únicos con quien no quería estar, pero que a pesar de conocer tan bien y de odiar tanto, siempre acaba recibiendo como consecuencia de ella...  
_  
_  
Su vida estaba echa un completo desastre, apenas dormía, había cambiado su empleo como vendedor de coches de lujo, por una como mendigo en las calles de Tokio y había perdido a todas sus auténticas amistades para siempre y, con ello, a todas las personas que realmente se preocupaban por él y todo eso, única y exclusivamente por ella y aquello no era lo peor, lo peor era que creía que había hecho bien.  
_  
_  
Se sentó en el sillón y se quedó embobado, mirando el televisor con sus ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y por las largas noches en que gozaba con la compañía de ella... Muy lentamente, se levantó y avanzó hasta la nevera, ignorando completamente la sangre que le caía de la nariz, también por ella.

Cuando llegó a la nevera, la abrió y miró en si interior, encontrando algunas latas, aún unidas por las anillas de plástico y cogió una de ellas, pero antes de cerrar, con sus brazos marcados, cogió un papel de plata, que contenía lo que estaba buscando. Volvió al sillón, se limpió la sangre de la nariz, sacó el contenido del papel de plata y se descubrió el brazo, mostrando abundantes marcas a la altura del codo.  
_  
_  
Antes de proceder, sacó una tarjeta de crédito de su bolsillo, caducada desde hace meses, por si acaso le era imposible conseguir su objetivo como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo en las últimas semanas.  
_  
_Y un Sanosuke destrozado en cuerpo y alma alzó la jeringuilla para inyectarse una nueva dosis...

**Notas Del Autor: **Ey, qué tal? Muchos os preguntaréis a qué viene esta cosa rara. Pues bien, con La Fiesta, di a entender que hay gente que puede negarse a las drogas, pero con éste quería mostrar el otro lado de la moneda, el que todo el mundo quiere negar y que dice que por una vez nunca te pasará nada... pues espero que si aquí hay alguien que siga pensando así, este fic le haya hecho cambiar de opinión. Sé que lo normal en los song-fics, es que laletra de lacanción se vaya incluyendo conforme la trama se desarrolla, pero si lo hacía, en éste caso, la historia perdería el secretismo y preferí, por ello, no hacerlo así. aquí os dejo la letra de** "My Heroine"**de los canadienses** "Silverstein" **y aunque a mí me gusten las dos versiones, me gusta mucho más la acústica, pero es sólo una opinión, os recomiendo las dos, para acompañar al fic

**The drugs begin to peak** Las drogas comienzan a llegar a su máximo  
**A smile of joy arrives in me **Una sonrisa de gozo aterriza en mí  
**But sedation changes to panic and nausea **Pero la sedación cambia a pánico y naúseas  
**And breath starts to shorten **Y la respiración comienza a acortarse  
**And heartbeats pound softer **Y los latidos de mi corazón se suavizan

**You won't try to save me **Tú no tratarás de salvarme  
**You just want to hurt me **Tú sólo quieres herirme  
**And leave me desperate **Y dejarme desesperado

**You taught my heart **Tú le enseñaste a mi corazón  
**A sense I never knew I had **Un sentimiento que nunca supe que tenía  
**I can't forget **No puedo olvidar  
**The times that I was lost and depressed**Los momentos en que estaba perdido y deprimido  
**From the awful truth**De la horrible verdad  
**How do you do it? **Cómo lo haces?  
**You're my heroine **Eres mi heroína

**You won't leave me alone **No me dejarás solo  
**Chisel my heart out of stone **Timar a mi corazón hecho de piedra  
**I give in everytime **Me rindo todas las veces

**You taught my heart **Tú le enseñaste a mi corazón  
**A sense I never knew I had **Un sentimiento que nunca supe que tenía  
**I can't forget **No puedo olvidar  
**The times that I was lost and depressed**Los momentos en que estaba perdido y deprimido  
**From the awful truth**De la horrible verdad  
**How do you do it? **Cómo lo haces?  
**You're my heroine **Eres mi heroína

**I bet you laugh **Apuesto a que ríes  
**At the thought of me thinking for myself **Cuando piensas en mí pensando para mí mismo  
**I bet you believe **Apuesto a que crees  
**That I'm better off with you than someone else **Que estoy mejorcontigo que cualquier otro

Your face arrives again Tu cara llega de nuevo  
**All hope I had becomes surreal **Toda la esperanza que tenía se convierte en surreal  
**But under your covers **Pero tras tus tapaderas  
**There's more torture than pleasure **Hay más tortura que placer  
**And just past your lips  
There's more anger than laughter** Hay más furia que risa  
**Not now or forever will I ever change you **Ni ahora ni nunca te cambiaría  
**I know that to go on I'll break you, my habit** Sé que para avanzar te abandonaré, mi hábito

**You taught my heart **Tú le enseñaste a mi corazón  
**A sense I never knew I had **Un sentimiento que nunca supe que tenía  
**I can't forget **No puedo olvidar  
**The times that I was lost and depressed**Los momentos en que estaba perdido y deprimido  
**From the awful truth**De la horrible verdad  
**How do you do it? **Cómo lo haces?  
**You're my heroine **Eres mi heroína

**I will save myself! **Yo me salvaré

Y me parece que tengo muchas cosas que contaros, jeje.

Primero, me dio por ir a un Stagge de tenis muy interesante, pero bastante corto y luego conseguí de pura suerte unas entrada para el famoso Cirque Du Soleil, quesi tenéis la oportunidad de ir, os recomiendo enérgicamente. Después de eso, me ocurrió una de las mejores cosas del verano: POR FIN PUDE IR AL CAMPAMENTO. Al principio estuvo mal, porque no tenía nada de físico y estaba bastante fondón y para mejorarlo, me pusieron a correr a las dos de la mañana porque a unos graciosos de mi habitación les había dado por llamar a otras habitaciones, pero a los dos días ya entrenaba con normalidady el jueves, ya con 4 días de entrenamiento, llegó lo mejor, vino mi ídolo, JOSE ANTONIO REYES en persona y pude hablar con él y conseguir uno de mis más grandes tesoros, una foto con él(bueno, me hice 7 o 8, pero da igual XD) y me di cuenta de que los futbolistas y los famosos son como personas normales, pero con más dinero, jeje, me explico. Yo siempre había creído que los futbolistas eran unos chulos asquerosos vaciletas, pero si a conocer a Reyes le sumo hablar con los integrantes de la plantilla del Sevilla FC (Sí, el que ganó la UEFA y con los que tuve la suerte de coincidir, junto a la gente del campamento, en la playa), me ha demostrado que son como cualquier otro ser humano (por ejemplo, los del Sevilla se divertían como niños pequeños en la playa tirando agua y arena a los preparadores físicos, mientras los pobrecillos intentaban explicar un ejercicio o aplaudían y pedían a los mismos preparadoresque repitieran ejercicios con poses extrañas pero necesarias, mientras reían como amigos de toda la vida) y luego de todo ello, he comenzado a dar clases de guitarra, en la queavanzo con gran lentitud (bueno y del solfeo obligatorio ya ni hablemos...) pero absorbiendo toda la información, además, como me dijo el mismo profesor, "No se puede ser como The Edge en dos días, es todo cuestión de practicar y volver a practicar".

Por último, comentaros que he conseguido un tesoro aún mayor que las fotos conReyes. Juntando todo lo que saqué por las notas y mis ahorros, me pude hacer con un iPod edición limitada U2, que tengo guardado en la caja fuerte y que casi nunca escucho, pues demasiado valioso... XD es broma, jaja, nadie lo puede separar de mí, es como una parte más de mi cuerpo, jeje.

Pues con todo esto y lamentándose por no poder actualizar sus otros fics aún

Se despide

michel 8 8 8


End file.
